I Never Told You
by Mrs.LinaCullen
Summary: This is going to be a series of one shot song fics about Jasper and Alice...The first being based on Colbie Callet's new song I never told you...Feelings are laid out on the table now it's just a matter of acting upon them.
1. I never told youAlice

**A/N: Ok so here's my new story idea I'm going to be doing song fics in two parts to make up almost mini stories so each update will be a single one shot to multiple songs. Hope you like it! I own nothing not any of the characters or songs. **

**I never told you - Based on the song by Colbie Caillet**

_I miss those Blue eye's_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

The grey waves rolled in at first beach in La push crashing violently against the rocks. It was a cold 47 degrees out and she knew she shouldn't be sitting out there but nothing would ease the ache in her chest. Her black hair whipped around her face in the breeze it would be tangled when she left but she didn't care how she looked anymore. None of that was important if he wasn't around anymore.

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

Everyone had told her that it would be tricky. That she could ruin everything or she could gain everything. Loving a brother's best friend was tricky business. But she had been so sure. They had known each other forever so loving him seemed like the most natural thing ever. As they grew older their friendship grew as their friendship grew feelings started to arise. It would start with a smile and then a touch , and then he kissed her. The first time had been on the cheek it was innocent enough, but it made her heart soar.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

Alice wiped her eyes quickly hoping it would stop the oncoming tears. But it seemed with that and the cold wind it just made the tears prickle harder. A sob escaped her mouth as she bent over looking down the Cliffside. The second time Jasper had kissed her she had been sitting in her parents yard under the twinkle lights that covered the gazebo. She had been sitting outside alone when she heard his footsteps approach he said she looked like a fair the way the light bounced off her dewy white dress. She had leaned into his shoulder to laugh when he leaned over and kissed her at first it was quick and they both pulled apart afraid of what had just taken place. Before either could say a word he leaned back in and tilted her chin up towards him and placed a slow soft kiss on her lips.

_And now ,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

Jasper pulled away finally and jumped back like he had been shocked. His eye's scanned the yard to make sure no one else was around and when his blue eyes finally settled on Alice she could read it all. He was afraid. He mumbled a quick apology before running back into the house.

_I see your blue eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to_

_When I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you, what I should have said_

_No I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

Alice's body shivered with a feeling other than cold as she laid along the cold rock of the cliff watching the waves continue to roll in. She never should have told her friends about her feelings. Maybe things wouldn't have changed if she had just kept quiet. She would have rather had Jasper in her life as a friend than not have him at all. And Rose had to go along and ruin everything today. A new wave of tears racked her small frame as she thought about the lunchtime events.

They had all been sitting together at lunch Rose was next to Emmett and Bella next to Edward. Jasper had been sitting across the table from Alice next to his sister Rose. Bella was playing with Alice's long hair commenting on how she was so happy she had talked her into growing it out. They had all been laughing around when prom was brought up. Rose turned to Alice who had her eye's closed so she wouldn't watch Jasper. " Alice who are you going to prom ? We are all going with our respectable others" Alice looked a Rose and shrugged. " I don't know Rose I haven't given it much thought." Rose threw her head back and let out a very uncharacteristic cackle. " Jasper you should just ask her it's not like she'd say not to you. As in love with you as she is."

Alice sucked her breath in and dropped the can of coke she was holding in her hand. It hissed and sprayed everyone sitting at the table. While they were to busy wiping the offending drink of them Alice turned her head to Jasper whose blue eyes were trying to read her face. She watched as he pushed back in his chair shaking his head before storming out of the room.

She was aware she was hyperventilating by the time Bella reached her side. Before she could say anything to her friend she shook her head and ran out the other side of the cafeteria and to her car. It was pouring out when she got into the car her skirt was soaked but she didn't care. She had to get as far away from here as she could. She didn't care she almost took her friend out as she peeled out of the parking lot leaving Rose screaming behind her.

Alice cried until she felt empty. Her eyes were red and puffy and raw. Her whole body was shaking. They would never understand they would never leave their love bubbles. To look back and remember what it was like before they had Emmett and Edward. They didn't remember the loneliness and emptiness that only that person could fill. She felt whole with him. She could be Alice the real Alice like it was the easiest thing. Was she so bad that she didn't deserve to be loved?

Maybe she should have told him herself. But it was too late for that now. He couldn't get away from her quick enough from the looks of it. Had she read all his signals wrong. He looked pained when he heard Rosalie's confession. How would she go on now. Her friend's surely wouldn't change their group arrangement to accommodate their third wheel not when it meant giving up time with their boyfriends.

Alice stood up dusting herself off and wiping her eyes one last time. She knew what she had to do she would move on make new friends she knew she couldn't ask them do that for her. Not when she didn't know if she would have been able to do that for them if the roles had been reversed. She watched as the sun broke through the grey clouds. It cast a gold glow off the surface of the water. It reminded her of how the sun would bounce off of his blond hair. She sighed as she headed towards her car she had messed it all up and now it couldn't be changed. She would move on without him.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things that we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

Her body seemed to drag in slow motion as she headed to the car she kicked the rocks as she walked around. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a whisper "_ Alice."_ Her tears welled up at the tricks her mind was playing on her. Why did she have to hear his voice now when she was trying to move on. She knew it was because she would never be able to get over him. He was it for her weather he knew it or not her heart knew. _" Alice." _She smiled this time at the memory of her voice.

Lifting her eyes to see her car she stopped dead in her tracks.

Heart stopped.

Her breath caught.

He was standing there.

She was frozen in place as the tears threatened to fall again. " Jasper what are you doing here?" He wrung his hands in each other before taking a breath. " I was watching you." She dropped her head so her hair fell in a curtain around her face. She wouldn't let him see her cry. " Wh…why were you watching me…To come and laugh at me Jasper?"

She heard him walk closer to her and he reach out before quickly pulling his arm back into himself as if he had been burned. " No Alice I would _never_ do that to you." She shook her head quickly bringing her eyes up to meet his blue ones. " Then why are you here…."

He was standing directly in front of her now. " Because Alice…._I miss everything about you…"_

Alice's head shot up at his confession and…..

_**A/N: Okay so here is Alice's part of the story the next part will be Jaspers and it will close this one shot out. So now you can see the order I'll be doing the song fics in. I would love to have song recommendations. The wont continue onto this story but be a totally new fic of their own. I hope you enjoyed and review please.**_


	2. I never told you Jasper

**A/N: Ok here is part two in Jaspers part….I own nobody in here they belong to SM and CC**

Jasper watched as the wind whipped Alice's raven hair around her face. The sun had just broken through the clouds and it was casting a glow off her skin making her seem like a sad angel. He listened to hear cries and watched the tears fall.

It had been a long and confusing day. His head pounded as it went into overdrive thinking about what had occurred at lunch. It had seemed as normal as any other day until Rosalie had mentioned prom. Everyone knew what the plans were they were going together everyone expect Alice and Jasper seeing as how they were the only unattached people they had yet to arrive to any final decisions. Alice had just mentioned she wasn't sure what she was going to do when Rose suggested Jasper take her. The plan had seemed good enough until Rose blurted out that Alice loved him.

He was shocked to say the least. How could she love him? They had been friends forever, sure he thought she was beautiful. No he took that back she was beyond beautiful he never thought Alice could have been more beautiful until Bella had talked her into growing her hair out. Even when it was in the transition stage she was beautiful and her personality and the ability to laugh at her strange hair . Now that it had grown out to down the middle of her back she was the most beautiful thing he had seen, with her raven colored hair and sky blue eyes. Alice was beautiful , but she was also off limits. She was his best friends little sister.

She was Edwards sister 9 months younger to be exact. She was always there so while everyone else was wrapped up in their relationships Jasper and Alice naturally leaned against each other. He had slipped up a few times it was hard not to with her looking the way she did. She knew every right thing to say to make things better and she didn't have to try.

His heart hurt at the look that crossed her delicate features. He could see the hurt and embarrassment, the pain. And before he could turn and say anything to her she had left and run. She was quick so quick that by the time he got to the cafeteria door and by the time Rosalie realized her slip up she was in the parking lot. Rosalie tried to call out to her but Alice had almost run her over with her car and sped out of the parking lot like her life depended on it.

He stood in the School entry way and watched as the scene unfolded before him. Bile rose in his throat what if he didn't get to speak to her again? Where was she going? Why was she so upset?

They all sat in the Cullen's living room. Rose and Em on the lounge chair wrapped around each other talking softly to one another. Bella and Edward sat on the piano bench as he tinkered with the keys. Jasper sighed and raked a hand through his now disheveled blond hair. Rose caught him and looked down. " I didn't know….I thought everyone knew I didn't mean to say it." Emmett hugged his girlfriend close and hushed her.

He couldn't handle it anymore he couldn't handle them anymore. Not when she was out there alone and hurting. While he sped down the road not really sure of where he was going he thought of the last time she had been hurt. Bella had accidentally made a comment about being lucky to be in relationships and it upset Alice. She quietly excused herself and went to sit outside. He found her on the tire swing. Her curls blew in the spring breeze as she spun herself with her barefoot. She had been crying and when he walked up another wave of tears caused her to cry harder. Now he knew why. He kissed away her tears that day and held her hands and told her that no matter what was going on in their lives she'd always have him. That she would never be alone.

He stood on the trail that lead to cliffs. He didn't know how he knew where he would find her. He just drove its like his heart knew where she was. He watched her lay on the rocks and lean over. For a moment he was scared and his breath caught until she slowly turned and stood up. She hadn't noticed him so he tried to call for her. It came out like a whisper. So he tried again.

" _Alice…"_

She stopped in her tracks and he watched her take in a shaky breath. She asked him why he was standing in front of her and he told her.

"_Because Alice….I miss everything about you.."_

Alice's head shot up at his confession and she took a step closer, but that's all she would allow herself.

" Why Jasper?"

Jasper sighed and took a step closer to Alice he wanted to touch her but he was afraid. Afraid she would run. He raked his hand through his hair again. His blue eyes searching hers for anything…anything that would tell him what was going through her mind. But she came up blank. His eyes glanced down to her nose that was tinged pink from her crying it matched the pink that had splashed itself in a splotchy manner across the planes of her cheeks. They traveled down to the lip that she had tucked into her teeth in a painful looking manner as if fighting back the urge to shed the tears that he saw well up in her eyes again.

" Because Alice I love you too." He chuckled to himself it wasn't that it was amusing because seeing her hurt so much killed him it made him feel physically ill. He couldn't breath or think all he could do was feel her the hurt that rolled off her body and seemed to seep into his very soul. " I've loved you for as long as I can remember and maybe even before then. I was sitting with everyone and it wasn't right it didn't feel right Alice. Do you know why Alice?"

Alice shook her head frantically as if to answer his question but to shake his words from her head. He grasped her shoulders probably harder than he originally intended but if it made her listen to him the outcome would be worth it.

" Because you weren't there. Even when we would be at the house and you'd be in another room I didn't feel the way I felt today. It felt empty Alice. I can feel your presence when your in the same room as me. I don't even have to see you to know your there. And today when I didn't feel you I had to come find you. Because Alice, Rosalie never meant to tell me. She assumed I already knew and she is ashamed she hurt you but I can't go back to the way we were. I can't pretend that I didn't hear what Rose said and not try because …"

Alice was crying by now and before he could say anything else he scooped her small frame up into his arms. He held her with one arm snaked behind her back and wiped the tears with the other hand. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Alice sighed and relaxed into the kiss as he trailed kisses along her cheek and neck finally to her eyes where he kissed the tears away, before softly and gently settling back on her mouth.

" Alice I can't go back to the way we were because I love you. I always have and because…._I miss everything about you….Without you._"

**A/N: Okay folks there it is I hope you enjoyed it please review it and like I said give me some suggestions for songs to do my next fics and I'll try my hardest to make you proud. I hope you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
